Dragonheart: Courage of the Heart
by NightWolf1159
Summary: Athene a orphan girl, who travels alone but she will be in a adventure that she will never forget. She will be in a truly epic adventure with new friends. And she will have the biggest change in her life, for she will believe.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Athene and my name means wise. Back at my home I never had a family, because my parents abandoned me and I was 6 years old by that time. I then decided to travel and find new discoveries, maybe find a place to call home. I always loved dragons because they were mystical and wonderful creatures but I never saw a dragon in my life. 12 years have now past and I am wondering around in a forest still travelling, I was told by the villagers that there was a tyrant king and his name is Einon and he was 10 times worse than his father. But I never knew that I would be in an adventure of a lifetime.

I am from China and I have waist length hair that is black as night, fair light brown skin and green eyes that shone brightly like the moon and stars. But the problem that made me different from the people in the village I grew up in when I was an orphan was... my eyes. Why? Well my eyes looked a lot like a dragon's eyes and that's what made the villagers scared of me because they thought that I was a dragon and they kept calling me names like Devil, Monster, Beast, Black Dragon and the names I was commonly called was The Terror of the Skies and The Black Rogue. I got fed up and then decided to leave at the age of 6, that's when my long journey began. I met lots of different people from many different places and I always sleep outside mostly on hills or in forests. But before I go to sleep I see the constellation Draco shining so bright and think about what is it like to be a dragon and maybe meet a dragon. I read many books about dragons and I know all of the constellations but the constellation Draco had always fascinated me. Oh I forgot to mention that there is also an Eldest Chinese Dragon that still lives his name is Unknown to the Chinese people but we gave him a name many years and that name is Chung it means the wise one. Why did we give him that name? Well in books by some dragons it said that Chung says many wise sayings to those who may have problems or need a question answered and Chung was the only dragon they could ask. But Chung then left after I left to go on a journey. How do I know this? Well when I was 16 years old I went back to my village and was told by a villager that Chung left after I left and I asked why. The villager said that Chung left for no reason but there was a horrible war that sent dragon against man and the Chinese Emperor Kuo-Fang was so afraid that he killed all of the dragons in the East after the dragons brought an evil dragon's heart to him saying that the evil was destroyed. I felt... sad, regret and guilty for the dragons but I think that evil dragon who started that war must have done it for a reason... but what? I then left an hour later and went on my journey again. When I was at the age of 10 I made my very own bow and made arrows. I had to teach myself how to shoot an arrow and I got the hang of it when I kept on practising, I then perfected it two days after. I am a fast learner.

I always walked in forests or woods to get peace and quiet and when I had my closed I could see anything in front of me, I could also use my hearing when something or someone is coming. And the ability that I am masterful at is Aura, it helps me to sense if anyone is coming or if I am blinded I could use my Aura to see. My hobbies are reading, drawing, writing, martial arts, tai chi and yoga. But I always thought of writing books but I'm not sure what to write. Maybe I'll never find a place to call home and find a family but I just hope I will.


	2. Chapter 2

It was night time and the stars were out including the constellation Draco that was shining brightly than any star in the sky. I was walking in the forest finding a place to sleep it was peace and quiet... until a roar cried out in pain I jumped nearly scared out of my wits. I went to the direction where the roar was and when I reached it and to my greatest shock, I saw a knight beside a... DRAGON!? I thought there were no more dragons left but I believe this dragon is the last of his kind. I just knew that he was a male. I stood still as a rock and started thinking about why would a knight go near a dragon and not attack him then I decided to go into the shadows so I cannot be seen and wait.

"Have you been watching over me all night?" I heard the dragon ask as he looked at the knight, who was sitting quietly still awake.

"I've been thinking." the knight said as he glanced at the dragon.

"Yes? About what?" asked the dragon still looking at the knight.

"Many things. Mostly about what to call you. I think I've found you a name." the knight replied as he stood up and turned to face the dragon.

"You say that as though you reached up and plucked it from the sky." the dragon said smiling.

The knight looked down and said as he chuckled "I did. Up there." and he pointed up towards where the stars where at. And I looked up and realised what the knight was going to name him, I smiled to myself. "Do you see that group of stars?" the knight asked as the dragon looked up at where the knight had pointed at.

"I know those stars very well." the dragon replied.

"Do you see the shape that they make?"

"Mm-hmm, a dragon."

"Yes. They call it 'Draco'. It means 'dragon' in the scholars' speech." the knight said as he turned to look at the dragon.

"So instead of calling me 'Dragon' in your tongue you'll call me 'Dragon' in some other tongue." the dragon said smiling in amusement.

"You're right. It's silly." the knight said as he looked down ashamed or disappointed and turned to walk away but he was stopped by the dragon's tail.

"No. No, I would be honored to be named after those stars. I..I truly would. Thank you, Bowen." the dragon said softly.

"Draco. Draco." Draco said as he looked up at the stars and the knight known as Bowen looked up as well.

I decided to leave and went back to the forest once again not making a sound. I then decided to go to the waterfall I passed by in the evening and I went behind a giant rock and lied down on the grass, I then closed my eyes. And darkness took over me.


End file.
